What is currently adopted in voice interaction techniques is a remote audio pickup scheme that is implemented via a microphone array. Specifically, this function can be employed by a user in a very quiet environment ranging from 3 to 5 meters. The microphone array can collect a voice signal of the user and transmit it into a processor for processing, outputting and playing. However, when the user is far from the microphone array or the ambient environment is noisy, the voice signal collected by the microphone array will drop considerably in quality, which will affect the quality of voice output and reduce the user experience.